


Showgirl

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Spideypoolweek [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, M/M, secret secret identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's out for a nice evening with wine and a show, all on his own because Aunt May's unfortunately sick. Then, he spots a familiar face where he'd last expected it.</p><p>Day 4 - Dress Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+readers).



Cheerful chatter resounded in the room and made the air buzz with anticipation. The sweet smell of liqueurs and brandy only added to the comfortable atmosphere and the warmness of the room.

Peter ran his fingers over the knot of his tie quickly to make sure it was still in place. Taking a sip of his glass of wine, Peter relaxed into his seat and looked over the crowd, while the stage was still lying in darkness. Luckily MJ had mentioned that this club was kinda fancy, otherwise Peter would’ve felt horribly underdressed compared to all the other people on the tables.

The tickets have been her birthday gift for him; she had insisted on Peter accepting them although they’ve been much too expensive in his opinion. Now Peter was happy he took them. He was wearing his one good suit, his hair was combed back and he even bought a new pair of shoes for the occasion. The only bitter thing about tonight was that Aunt May couldn’t come with him – she felt feverish and it was a cold night. Peter had silently sworn he’d take her another time as soon as he could afford it.

The soft piano music that had wafted through the air before now slowly faded into something jazzy and over the speakers next to the stage, a pleasant voice started speaking. “Dear guests. We hope you are enjoying your drinks and our selection of appetizers. We now kindly ask you to take your seats, our show is about to start in a few moments. Please remember to mute your cell phones." 

The lights in the room were shut off, leaving them in the dark for a second, before warm pink light flooded over the stage, making it the only illuminated thing. Peter straightened his back and folded his hands in front of him, suppressing an excited shiver.

Slow music started playing, deep and rich and the curtain seemed to move the tiniest bit.

People started clapping, somebody giggled.

They obviously knew what was coming. MJ had only told him it was one of the best drag shows she’d ever seen and Peter assumed with her experience in musical that meant something. 

With a final bang in the music, the curtain rose, making space for a huge figure, broad shoulders and slender hips, though curvy around the chest and waist. She lifted her arms for the crowd to admire her – the gesture was followed by whistles and cheers. With long, elegant steps, she approached the edge of the stage, body swaying and Peter’s heart skipped a beat.

He knew the figure on stage. The man was wearing a slim fitted dress, dark blue and sparkling all over, like the night sky. Her hands were covered with silky looking gloves and the thick, blond locks of the wig bobbed with every clacking step she took with her high-heeled feet. All of that was show, glorious and beautiful, but still fake. But it was nothing compared to the skin of the man on stage.

Although a faint trace of shiny powder covered every patch of flesh that was exposed, Peter could clearly see the scarry patches of skin beneath. The light danced over the irregular pattern and the bumpy marks and Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen anything that subtly aesthetic.

Every move let the glimmer play anew over her body and made her steps even smoother, let her shine even brighter.

Peter was captured.

As the man reached the edge of the stage, she turned her head towards the crowd, hair flying over her shoulder and bright smile on her pink, slightly chapped lips.

People went crazy. They clapped and cheered for her.

And Peter’s mouth hung open.

Yes, he knew that face. He’d recognize that jawline everywhere.

Colorful lights flickered in the background as the voice from the speakers started to announce her. “And now, everybody, let me hear your loudest cheers for our first Femme Fatale!”

She smiled over the whistling and shouting crowd, proud eyes scanning the faces briefly, until they landed on Peter’s face. Her eyes widened in shock and Peter knew she recognized him. And how could she not – Peter had sat on a roof with him just this morning, sharing breakfast.

“Deadpool?” Peter mouthed at her and after a short moment, she nodded once. He looked her up and down again before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he said, clearly readable for her: “Wow!”

Peter clearly saw how she tried to process that, but then, taking a deep breath, she beamed back at Peter and threw herself into a pose, one hand on her hips, the other in her hair. She winked at Peter and he giggled, his heart picking up a fast beat. Someone turned the volume of the music up and her act started. Peter immediately felt stupid for never thinking of Deadpool as a great dancer, because he was proven oh so wrong when she started dwining her body to the music, lips miming the song' lyrics perfectly.

Peter quietly thanked MJ for giving him an opportunity to see Wade so utterly beautiful.

Sadly, Deadpool’s song faded out after some minutes, leaving the stage for another artist. Peter sat in his chair, still in awe, but smiling nonetheless. 

“Excuse me, Sir?” A soft voice whispered to Peter and a tap on his shoulder make him turn around. A waitress was standing next to his table, handing him a napkin. “One of our artists asked me to hand you that. Enjoy the rest of the show.”

Peter thanked her quietly and took the napkin from her, the slight blush he felt on his cheeks hopefully hidden by the darkness the guests sat in. As she went back back-stage, Peter unfolded the thick material. He had to hold it up a little to read the curvy handwriting in the dim light, but after a moment, a huge smile appeared on Peter’s face.

Under a whorl that might’ve been a heart, the message read “Meet me outside after the show, sweetums…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
